


Tunnel Vision

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Photographer + Model AU, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: AU where Jemma is a photographer for a model named Daisy Johnson and sparks fly.





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This AU was inspired by Chloe's latest amazing photoshoots so enjoy! Also, I waited for FF AU week for Skimmons to start posting this. Tell me what you think afterwards. Thanks!
> 
> Fic title based off the song by Justin Timberlake.

It started out as the craziest favor that soon grew into her second job. Jemma fulfilled the request of her best friend Bobbi who was an assistant for a fashion agency in the modelling department. It was one day Bobbi needed help for an assistant photographer that happened to be in Jemma's skill set. Of course, Jemma had reservations when she usually only photographed nature with flora and fauna for her science degree. Yet, Bobbi insisted that her skills would be easy to transfer over to capture pictures of human subjects. 

She found herself that summer going into the city with Bobbi who guided her to the fashion house of SHIELD which was a quaint agency focused on contemporary fashion. Upon entering, Jemma was greeted by the bustling bodies of the employees already at work going over designs or scrutinising garments on models. Bobbi led her to what she presumed to be her desk where Jemma took a seat. Her friend excused herself quickly to greet a small group of people and mention the new assistant photographer based off the glances that Jemma noticed coming her way. Though she couldn't hear the conversation, it looked promising that the group all nodded their heads with neutral expressions while Bobbi had her signature smile. 

Soon enough, Bobbi returned to Jemma's spot. "Alright, we're good to go." She looked down at her wristwatch. "We're just waiting on our designated model so you can probably start getting set up with your camera and stuff."

Jemma picked up her bag carrying her own personal camera and stood up. "Uh, do I have to be formally introduced to anyone or -"

"Nah, you should be fine. I've already told my colleagues about you and shown your stuff so all they care about is that you can do a good job. I'll do a little run through of who our main group is." Bobbi turned to point at the group she was previously talking with. "That is Piper." She pointed to a dark-haired woman with a short pixie cut. "She's one of our coordinators who corresponds with our boss Melinda May who isn't here at the moment but she'll be around soon." Her finger moved over to a man with his arms crossed. "That is Joey. He's usually the director for the model shoots. Next to him is Elena: she's one of the chief make-up artists." Her eyes shifted over to a long-haired woman. 

The quick ring of the elevator door opening stole Bobbi's attention. "Oh, sweet. Perfect timing." 

Jemma briefly glanced to the door before actually doing a double take at the woman who walked in. She already had her hair done as her brunette locks flowed over her shoulders. She was clutching a coffee cup while talking with two other woman who were accompanying her. Jemma watched as the group that Bobbi had roughly introduced flocked over to the three ladies. "Who is that?" She whispered to Bobbi and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman who was now stopped by the racks of clothing. 

She had an amused smirk when she observed her friend's lack of ability to close her mouth from shock. "Don't say I don't give you anything."

Jemma rolled her eyes at her friend's smugness. "Okay. Fine. I'm enjoying this but seriously, who is she?"

"That is Daisy Johnson. She's one of SHIELD's best models. You should consider it an honor to be taking her picture for the new ad line up." Bobbi nudged her.

"Wait," Her eyes went wide. "Sh-She's our model for this photoshoot that I have to do?" 

Her tall friend winked back in reply as she headed over to a table surrounded by her workmates. Jemma gripped her camera bag tightly before looking back at Daisy who was the obvious center of attention getting ready for the photoshoot. Suddenly, Jemma was swept up by the well-oiled machine of SHIELD as every corner of the floor was aimed at preparing for the shoot. The buzzing chatter of each group working on different departments was almost overwhelming to Jemma as she tried her best to focus on the instructions of the primary photographer who even told her she'd be working with a different but slightly better model of camera instead of her own. Jemma searched for the blonde head of her friend within the crowd for some comfort or help but it was assumed that Bobbi was elsewhere focusing on some other work. 

Before she knew it, Jemma was thrown into the ring after a couple of practice shots with the new camera against a cyan background. She swallowed as Daisy drew closer to take her place in front of the backdrop. Jemma pretended to focus on her camera to hide the blush that was already causing her cheeks to warm up. Within her peripheral vision, her heart rate starting picking up when it looked like Daisy was approaching her.

The model cleared her throat. "Hi, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Daisy." She offered her hand.

Jemma looked down at the perfectly pedicured hand and took it in a firm shake. "Um, hi. I-I'm Jemma. I'm a friend of Bobbi's."

Their hands soon dropped to their sides. "Oh, yes. I heard about a new photographer coming in. It's nice to meet you." Daisy gave a warm grin.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Jemma squeezed the camera with excitement as she was lost in the kindness and beauty of the woman in front of her. 

Someone snapping their fingers suddenly interrupted their exchange. "Hey, new girl. Stand on your mark. Let's get this shoot starting." The photographer who gave the instructions to Jemma pointed to the tape on floor where she was meant to stand.

"Hey, Davis. Her name is Jemma." Daisy tilted her head as she corrected him. 

He held his hand up in apology. "Sorry, Miss Johnson. We're just on a tight schedule." 

"I'm well aware." She adjusted her shirt as she took her place again in front of the cyan background. 

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we'll be starting with blue aspect of the photoshoot. Miss Johnson over here will be starting with the denim collection." Joey turned in a small circle as he spoke to the whole room. He faced Daisy again before sharing hushed murmurs with her that Jemma couldn't hear. Daisy nodded her head as she suddenly turned to face the backdrop. She was still talking with Joey as she lowered herself on her knees and sat on her feet. 

"Psst," Jemma looked over her shoulder at Davis. "You can start taking warm up shots, Jemma." 

She took the cue and brought the camera up close to her face. Jemma smirked for a moment as she realised he used her proper name after Daisy's brief scolding. Looking through the lens, she adjusted the zoom to a fitting setting. Jemma's throat went dry observing the curvature of Daisy's ass in the snug jeans she was sporting. She snapped out of her daze and opted for candid shots while Daisy was engrossed in a conversation with one of the other stylists who were beside Joey. Her voice and occasional giggles prompted a warmth to flourish in Jemma's chest as she watched her through the lens. 

Jemma continued to take a series of shots until Daisy started glancing over her shoulder at the camera. Joey's voice drifted from behind them giving different directions of posing for Daisy to follow. Jemma remained quiet while the lights flashed with each click of the shutter button. Suddenly, Daisy moved to a reclined position upon Joey's request. She nervously pressed the button when she became lost in Daisy's bold stare and the tousled flow of her hair. 

Jemma lost track of how many shots ended up being taken before a stern voice broke through her hypnotised stare towards Daisy.

"Alright, next batch. Let's move people." Piper clicked her fingers and Daisy was swept away by her the stylists for the next clothing change. 

Jemma was dumbfounded by the swift movement of everyone in the room while she clutched the camera. Her disoriented state was thankfully saved by the appearance of her friend.

"Hey, you did great!" Bobbi had a wide grin on her face. "They were really impressed with the shots that came through."

A timid smile found its way on Jemma's face. "Thanks. I hope I didn't get too excessive on the shots." 

The blonde gave an amused scoff. "Please, there's no such thing as an excessive amount of shots. Modelling photoshoots require as many shots as possible. You're a natural at this, Jem."

Despite feeling out of her depth, she appreciated Bobbi's sweet support in this new endeavour. 

"Although, don't go thinking I didn't notice you ogling Daisy. I know she's your type." 

_And there it was_. Jemma shook her head at Bobbi's teasing as she began moving back to the table. 

"Ten minutes everyone! We're moving onto pink." By the end of Joey's instruction, the background was already being changed to a different color and Jemma took a deep breath getting ready for the next shoot that was surely going to leave her weak in the knees. 


End file.
